the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystical Event - PASSAGE CARD
Meet, in Heaven, a new Monster - Sighted (morph). You need to be truly sighted to find it, because it lives only in caves of level 15! The event is so mystical that to go through it, the power of 4 elements will come to the rescue - fire, earth, air and water. Only true seekers will be able to find a path to unraveling the mystery of the event, only the most patient will bring a sufficient number of sacrifices, and the true wise men will utter Words of Power capable of evoking the Spirits themselves! Do not miss the moment, rather go on an amazing adventure! EVENT PASSAGE CARD Part 1. 1. Perform daily tasks from the Legend section. *'Acts of the Ritualist:' **'Spend' - spend 3 diamonds. **'Make Money' - Earn Crystals. (in the cave / for sale) **'Win' - to win 1 victory in the Vortex. *'Acts of the Occultist:' **'Give merchant splashes' - sell 1 ruby trader. **'Do more' - any action in the game. (Running around the islands, digging in a cave) **'Cut scaly' - kill 3 times the monster Puisne' Draconid' 1 lvl. *'Acts of the Priest:' **'Go for a walk' - go to any island and go back to your island. **'Lure and win' - call Irin to the cave and kill her. **'Do not be greedy' - spend 1 onyx PS (you can use the onyx room in the Vortex) 2. Open the ritual sets from the daily task, in them we find the ritual knives and caskets. On the caskets, the requirement for discovery is a sufficient number of sacrifices. Which means you need to kill someone a certain number of times. - Gray knives - Wild Gargantua (cave monster) - opens the gray box. (The terrible sacrificial knife, falls randomly), - Green - Ounsi (island monster 1lvl) - opens red. (Bloody sacrificial knife, falls randomly), - Violet - Besa (island monster 9lvl) - opens green. (Crimson sacrificial knife, falls randomly), - Red -'Generation of evil' (island monster 7lvl) - opens the blue. (Violent sacrificial knife, falls randomly). All types of sacrificial knives (only 4 types) we collect 10 pieces each.Monsters need to finish 10 times. Note: blue ( Solar witch ) and red ( Ghost of Commander ) knives, as well as the corresponding purple and red boxes - dummies (except for dust - nothing in them), you can not open! 2 Part 2. 1. Attack on the monster Sighted. Drop - the empty heart of the Sighted, the Bile of the Sighted, the Musk of the Sighted, the lymph of the Sighted, the blood of the Sighted. 2. Collect the heart and all the ingredients needed to fill it (1 empty heart and 2 pcs of each ingredient). 3. Fill the Empty Heart of the Sighted to the Living Heart of the Sighted. The image requires 1 Living Heart. Part 3. 1. Attacking the Elemental Elementals'''and knock out the '''empty elements from them - fire, earth, water and air. 2. We beat island or cave monsters 6-7 lvl (a child of evil, a product of evil) and collect the object Golden palm . When parsing the Golden Palm, the subject Focus Magic randomly drops out . For the presence of the subject we get a temporary medal for 12 hours - Touch of magic . In the description of the subject hint, following the hint, we understand who you need to beat while the medal is in effect. While the medal is in effect - we call and attack Spider-magician , knock out objects:Laba, Helios, Epippleou, Xaplono, Ammos, Ekenouma, Peto, Dendro, Brochi, Ephaisteio, Astrapi, Atmosphere. ' Only 12 Words of Power. Any Power Word can be converted to another (randomly) for 10 onyxes, while the term of the subject is updated. '''The term of each item is 1 day 12 hours. ' All Power Words are worn in any character equipment slot. '''3. For filling empty vessels, knocked out from the elementals, you need the right combination of words of power. If you correctly decode the names of the runes, then you can correlate them to 4 elements. The Absolute of Fire - Astrapi (lightning), Helios (sun), Ephaisteo (volcano), Atmosphere (steam), Yenokuma (burn), Laba (lava) We dress all these runes into the slots of the character’s equipment in any sequence and fill the empty element of fire. We get the spirit of Fira. The absolute of the earth is efaisteo (volcano), xaplono (to lie), dendro (tree), ammos (sand). Similarly, we fill the empty element of earth with dressed runes, we get the Spirit Irta. Absolute water - laba (lava), atmosphere (steam), dendro (tree), brochi (rain), epipelau (swim). We get the spirit of water when filling the empty element of water. Absolute air - astrapi (lightning), elios (sun), brochi (rain), ammos (sand), atmosphere (steam), peto (to the ground). We get the Eyre Spirit while filling the empty element of air. ''' Part 4. We buy in the shop of rarities a recipe for the '''Eye of Sighted and cook the object. The image is temporary , as long as the Eye of the Sighted is in the backpack (6 months term), plus we get a temporary medal for 4 months for obtaining the Eye of the Sighted object. Map courtesy of The_BEST Gut Keeper Category:Events